Gatsby Falls for a Vampire
by panda.musician825
Summary: What would happen if Gatsby realized Daisy wasn't the same Daisy anymore? He would still be alive and his parties would continue. What happens when Gatsby spies his new interest. Alice Brandon. Gatsby always gets what he wants, or does he? Full Summary inside.
1. Meeting

Hello there! So it's summer, which means it's time for me to relax. :3 Now while majority of my friends are off partying and getting high on hookah and weed (lucky them) I'm at home with my cousins (like the little tumblr addict I am) reading, drawing and writing my beautiful fanfictions for you beautiful people! Two weekends ago I saw Great Gatsby. Um ahhh! Leonardo Di Caprio can get it. But Daisy can fall in a well. I had a Twilight Moment earlier because of Alice and how she lived during the 20's as a fresh Vampire. So on with the Summary. :)

* * *

Summary: What would happen if Gatsby came to the realization that Daisy was no good for him and wasn't the same as she was 5 years ago? What would happen if he realized this the moment she had a hard time telling Tom that she loved Jay too? Gatsby never would have been shot and he would have lived. Then he decides to keep throwing his extravagant parties to find the girl for him. A little harmless flirting, or scandalous hookups on the way never hurt did it? What happens when one weekend a Miss. Mary Alice Brandon walks through his door? With her lively spirit surely she'd be drawn to a Gatsby party. But what happens when a he finds out he's not the only one after her, in comes Jasper Whitlock and he isn't human but then again neither is she. What's a man to do when the girl he wants is perfection and the guy that's his competition is the top predator in the world? The only advantage he has is Jasper isn't aware that he wants Alice. However, Alice being the little psychic she is sees they'll end up together. What's Gatsby going do when the gal he's after is technically looking for someone else. He'll figure something out. After all, he is Jay Gatsby, and what Gatsby wants, Gatsby gets.

(A/N: Alice's last name is Brandon because she hasn't met the Cullens yet. Jasper's last name is Whitlock not Hale or Cullen and he doesn't have that much of a hard time around human blood.)

Read and Review! Before I write the next Chapter!

* * *

Gatsby stood in front of his mirror in his beautiful mansion. Like any other weekend he dressed so very handsomely in his tux ready for his party. After realizing the kind of woman Daisy is he let her go. She couldn't admit her love for him and leave her bastard of a husband. So why bother? He was Jay Gatsby and he deserved a woman that knew she loved him. Not a woman that had to question it.

His parties started up again. Only there was one difference this time. Gatsby actually attended his parties. Rather than walk around once and a while or stay at the window gazing across the bay to Daisy's mansion he socialized. There was no point in isolating himself. There was no more Daisy to hold his heart. After everything that had happened that day with punching Tom Buchanan in his smug face he stormed out never to talk to Daisy again.

He had heard that he had nearly lost his life after his mistress's husband came looking, and shooting for him. Even in her darkest hours Gatsby didn't come to Daisy's rescue. He didn't come swooping in to woo her or anything. He realized she had chosen her life and it was to remain with her no good cheating husband. That was almost a year ago.

People who attended his party didn't question his change in mood. In fact because of his change more people attended (if that were even possible). He no longer had a woman on his mind anymore so why not shamelessly flirt? In fact, why not go all out and have a shameless hook up or two? It was the roaring twenties. Who would it hurt? Except maybe the girl when she found she was not the one to him and was sent on her way. Not that that phased him or anything, nor did it stop her from coming back the next weekend. Just because Gatsby didn't want you didn't mean a lot of potential bachelors didn't attend his parties.

Not only did his mood change during his parties but his outlook on life somewhat changed as well. He was less, harsh now. Towards people and his staff. He still lost his cool once and a while but it wasn't as bad as before when he was the man that longed for the woman he loved whom had gone and wed another. He was no longer Jay Gatsby, New York's hottest bachelor whose heart secretly belonged to a girl he fell in love with 5 years ago. Now he was Jay Gatsby, New York's hottest bachelor and biggest flirt of all time.

"Mr. Gatsby a telephone call for you. A Mr. Arlington."

"You should know that I don't take calls when getting ready for my parties." He replied calmly straightening his bow tie.

"My apologies sir. It seems to have slipped my mind." His butler whispered before stepping out the room.

He let that incident go. Thinking of all the beautiful girls to be at his party. He looked up into his mirror when he heard footsteps sound in the doorway of his room. Nick Carraway his closest friend and partner in crime walked in looking just as handsomely. He knew better than to speak of his cousin in front of Gatsby. After the incident he decided to still remain friends with Gatsby. Daisy may be his cousin but Gatsby was his friend, partner in crime and mentor. Over the months Nick came out his shell and became somewhat of a miniature Gatsby. He didn't have his charisma or chivalry but he had acquired his own smart mouth and way with words. Thanks to a certain Gatsby, Jay wasn't the only person to take on a change. Nick stood in the doorway, with 2 glasses of champagne in his hand and a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Gatsby, how many women do you plan on wooing today? I can smell your cologne all the way over here." He joked, handing him a champagne flute.

"Old sport, I'm just extra happy today. It's been a good week. Do you remember that deal with Mr. Mairling Tuesday?" Gatsby smirked smoothing his hair.

"The young lad that ordered enough of our merchandise to take down a family of racing horses? What about him?" Nick questioned looking out the window watching people flow in.

"Turns out we made more than we thought. Five thousand more than we thought." Gatsby smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Nick nearly spit his champagne out on the leather couch. "That means we made 15 hundred dollars!"

"Yes, yes we did old sport. Now lets go. I want some lovely company tonight." He smiled.

"Wonder who the lucky lady is tonight." Nick mused

"You mean lucky _ladies_." Gatsby chortled, downing the last of his drink.

"Shall we?" Nick grinned holding out his arm.

"We shall old sport." Gatsby laughed linking arms with him as they very manly skipped through the hall.

As they round the corner to the stairs they unlinked arms and Nick spied a platinum blonde girl in her mid 20's with a normal twenties hair style and a flappers dress that was quite revealing for a dress during this era.

Nick looked at Gatsby wiggled his eyebrows and a large grin spread over his face. He grabbed two drinks from a waiter walking by and sauntered over to the blonde bombshell.

"Hello Love. What might your name be?" Nick smirked, handing her a glass of white wine.

"Alondra." She giggled sipping the wine slowly. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nick. Nick Carraway." He smiled grasping her hand and kissing it before smirking at her as a blush crept across her face.

Gatsby shook his head and laughed. _He sure works fast._ Gatsby thought. He walked down the stairs stopping occasionally to shake hands with gentlemen he'd done business with in the past. He'd stop a little longer to flirt with girls he'd never seen with before. Then stop and kiss the cheeks of girls he'd been with in the past at one time. Even after walking out of Gatsby's bed the next morning knowing there wouldn't be anything more they couldn't stay mad at the one and only Gatsby.

"Gatsby! Mr. Gatsby!" A shrill voice broke through the crowd.  
Gatsby inwardly groaned as he realized who it was. Beatrice bounced up to him with her hideous green short dress and strikingly red curly hair. One too many drinks and it lowered his standards a little too much. He woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and a frightening view of the girl in the bed laying next to him.

"Hello Beatrice." He greeted through clenched teeth as she attacked him.

"Mr. Gatsby!" She squealed sloppily kissing his cheek much to his dismay.

"Yes well dear I must be on my way." He stated sliding out of her death like grip.

He weaved his way through the crowd away from the shrill voiced girl. Downing a couple drinks trying to get her kiss off his cheek and out his mind. He inwardly shuddered and listened to the music playing by the pool outside. He grinned and kissed more girls and shook more hands.

He heard a couple catcalls coming around the front door.

"Get a load of that beauty." He heard a random guy whistle.

Gatsby turned his attention to the front where a couple of more people were walking in and out. Some of them drunk some sober and some barely able to stand. Then he saw here. A small petite pixie like girl walked through the doorway. Her short hair cropped and fringes curled and waved just at her forehead. She wore a black and blue flapper dress that stopped mid thigh. Her creamy shoulders exposed to the summer night and her legs seemed long for her pixie size that done a low pair of heels. Her face had a natural glow and had very little make up on, unlike all these other hussies in the large mansion she wore a tiny bit of eye liner, some dark blue eye shadow and glossed lips.

Gatsby's eyes nearly popped out his head as he saw her. She was like something from a film. She seemed like shed be the beautiful wife of one of the wealthiest man in the country. She was like a dream in this damned world. He had to have her.

He gracefully walked up to her and locked eyes with her. She gave him a shy yet subtly sly smile. His eyes danced as he drank in her entire appearance.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you." He stated handing her a glass of wine.

"You're Mr. Gatsby. The one who throws these parties all the time? Every weekend I believe. I'm new in town." She smiled sweetly drinking her wine ever so slowly.

"Why yes I am. Well darling. You know who I am. To whom do I owe the honor of meeting such a beauty this fine evening?" He asked grasping her fingers and kissing the back of her pale hand.

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."


	2. Income Whitlock

So Sorry for not updating soon enough! I've been out of town for a month. Yup I spent 3 weeks in Europe and 1 week in Alabama. Weird combination I know. Anyways. I'm not sure where this story is going after this chapter. I might even abandon this. T_T" Now when I think about it I have no idea how this is going to progress. Anyways someone do the disclaimer.

* * *

Gatsby: Pandaa-Chan doesn't own any part of "The Great Gatsby"

Jasper: Nor does she own any part of "Twilight"

On with the story : ) Enjoy! R&R

* * *

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon." She looked at him with a glint in her eyes and a Cheshire-Cat like smile on her lips.

All color drained from his face as soon as he saw her smile up close. She was petite but so sexy. She had curves but wasn't big like an over grown whale. She was a bit pale but she still had a certain glow to her.

"To what do I owe the honor of having you as a guest at this party?" He smirked motioning to the rest of his mansion.

"I well. I have the slightest feeling I am looking for something. Or someone." She said as she discretely looked around the room.

To his surprise he suddenly felt very jealous. For whoever she was looking for wasn't him.

"Well darling he isn't here. Maybe you came to look for me." He smirked winking at her.

She politely smiled and shrugged her tiny shoulders. However she seemed unfazed by that comment. Which puzzled Gatsby. There hadn't been one woman that he couldn't woo. Not one that wouldn't swoon at his smirk of blush at the sight of him winking. However, there she stood. Confident and unfazed by him, she was something special alright. If he or anyone didn't know any better they'd think she was a female version of Gatsby. If not more menacing with her unbreakable confidence.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I have come on the wrong day of my destiny." She challenged.

"Destiny? You believe in that stuff?" He asked incredulously.

"Why yes. Yes I do. I believe in that. I also believe in psychics." She kindly smiled.

"You do? Can you read the future Miss. Brandon?" He asked genuinely curious now.

"Alice." She corrected. "Yes I can. Well. That is if you believe in what I have to say. Along with the fact if you believe in yourself." She winked.

Once again the color left his face. She's challenging him. What is this? Usually the girls are the ones that just swoon and sigh and he's the one that's making them fall head over heels. He was starting to get nervous now. Not entirely sure what to do he just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Myself?" He questioned.

"Well yes. No matter what I say or any psychic for the matter, It always comes back to you. Your future is based on what preparations you put into your future and what you believe will happen. If you don't want something to happen, then don't let if happen." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Well what do you see in my future psychic Alice?"

"Hmmm. Well how far do you want me to look?" She asked

"Look as far as your heart contents my dear." He smirked.

"Very well then." She simply said as her eyes glazed over and she stared off into space.

He was a bit skeptical at first. Then he just realized that anything was possible. He stared at her waiting for her to come back to the present time. Waited for her to come back to him. Finally her eyes sparked back to life and she spoke.

"I'm not sure what I really see because some of it is still a little murky. However, I saw you shaking hands with a blonde gentleman. He was wearing a suit and a blue tie. Strangely he had purple cufflinks. Then a girl walks in with his um, I think partner because the guy clasps his hand on tie boy's shoulder. The girl seems to recognize you and your friend you call Nick. She called him 'Nicky-Boy'. It seemed that whatever deal you guys were making was going smoothly up until. Well until the blonde girl, the one that was hanging on to tie boy's arm leaned forward and kissed you. After that well, guns were pulled out and then the vision left me."

"When was this meeting? It shouldn't be for another month. How far did you look ahead?" He asked bewildered. He knew who this was. He just didn't know who the girl was.

"I only looked ahead ten minutes." She stated innocently.

"Then that means."

He was cut off when his butler showed up virtually out of nowhere. How he manages to do this is beyond Gatsby.

"He's here early. Security tells me he wants to make the deal earlier than planned. He bought his partner with him. Shall I find Mr. Carraway?" He asked.

Gatsby spotted him upstairs on by the banister flirting with three vixens around him. Then he thought of Alice's vision. Maybe the mystery woman won't kiss him if she thinks he is taken.

"Yes. Get Mr. Carraway. Tell him what's going on and he probably won't remember a thing about what's going on due to his consumption of alcohol. Just tell him it's the Whiskey forgery deal. If he still doesn't understand tell him it's the old sport that is trying to sell fake whiskey and is getting his merchandise from us." Gatsby whispered.

Alice looked unfazed by all of this and calm as possible. She looked to the front door just as more guests were walking in. Then the man named Nick appeared.

"We need to get this over with. You know he's known to be very violent at times. He hates these parties. Either something has gone wrong or something incredible will happen. No time for introductions Alice, Nick. Nick, Alice. Now if you please, Alice accompany me?" He asked holding his arm out.

What could it hurt she thought. She took his arm and followed home to the front door just as the blonde guy from her vision opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of him she made an inaudible gasp that Gatsby pretended not to hear.

"Gatsby, Carraway." The blonde man greeted them.

Before either could respond a blonde girl walked through the door with tie boy's partner around her slim waist. Her face instantly lit up when she saw them. It was as if she hadn't seen them in so long.

"Nicky!" She giggled.

"Oh. My. God." They both said stunned in unison as they recognized the blonde girl immediately.

The boy with the blue tie looked over to her and she immediately quieted down. Then her eyes met Gatsby then Alice's. She looked between them and her smile fell. She got the clue and hid behind whom they thought was her boyfriend. Until he shook her off he looked over at with a grimace. He towered over her and she cowered in fear.

"I agreed to let you come along because his girlfriend didn't feel like coming out. Don't get out of hand, you know what will happen remember, you aren't a permanent keep." The blonde guy sneered.

"I'm Sorry." She quietly whispered standing a couple inches away from the huge giant.

"Oh. My. God." Nick and Gatsby whispered again. It can't be they thought she left a year ago. It can't be it just isn't possible.

"Daisy Buchanan." They both whispered as they looked at each other.

"Well since we're introducing ourselves to each other and you guys seem to know each other. I should introduce myself to your friend." He smirked.

Alice just stared at him as he walked forward and bowed like a gentleman. When he opened his mouth to speak that when she noticed his southern accent.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."


End file.
